


Intruder

by Sinna



Series: A Crash Course in Parenting [2]
Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: AU, Adoption, Established Relationship, M/M, kid!Bart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinna/pseuds/Sinna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie can’t wait to meet her best friends’ new kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intruder

“So you and Tim adopted the Flash’s baby cousin?” Cassie asked.  
“Pretty much, yeah,” Kon confirmed.  
The two were standing in the control room of the Titans Tower. In front of them, Tim was seated in front of the console, running some sort of test through the main computer.  
“That’s adorable,” Cassie sighed. “Is he cute?”  
“Of course he’s cute!” Kon said. “He’s related to me, isn’t he?”  
Cassie laughed.   
“Not by blood.”  
“Blood doesn’t matter,” Kon insisted, painfully reminded of his own mixed heritage.  
He hadn’t told Cassie yet. He wouldn’t have even told Tim if his boyfriend hadn’t been there when he’d found out.  
“I never did hear his name…” Cassie remarked.   
“Bart,” Kon told her.   
“Bart,” she repeated. “I like it. When can I come see him?”  
Kon shrugged.   
“Whenever you like, I guess. Ask Tim.”  
“Just be sure to call first,” Tim said, not looking up. “I’ll need to give Batman some warning. You know how he is.”  
Cassie laughed. She hadn’t visited Tim in Gotham nearly as often as Kon had, but she was well aware of Batman’s distaste for metas in his city.  
Kon leaned on the back of Tim’s chair and started running his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. Tim looked up for only a fraction of a second, but it was enough for Kon to see him smile. He felt a little bad about this, being so intimate in front of Cassie, but she’d told them time and time again that she was fine with it. She had been the one to break up with him; she was always quick to remind them.  
“I’m honestly surprised you didn’t stay home this weekend,” she remarked. “I mean, you’ve only had him for what? A week? Tired of your new toy already?”  
“We figured we should make sure he gets used to spending the weekends with Max Mercury. Or, Tim figured.”  
“Smack him for me,” she requested.  
Kon was quick to obey, swatting Tim lightly with his TTK. Tim, unsurprisingly, ignored him.   
“You can’t do parenting like that. Stop being so cold, Tim.”  
“He’ll be fine,” Tim promised. “And spending time with someone who can keep up with him will be good for him.”  
“How many books on parenting did you read this past week?” Cassie asked. “I want an honest answer.”  
Tim said nothing.   
“C’mon Tim, answer me. Ten? Thirty?”  
“Only five,” Tim growled.   
Cassie laughed.  
“You really never change.” She turned her attention to Kon. “I thought you were going to fix him.”  
Kon laughed.  
“If it ain’t broke, don’t fix it. Admit it, Cass. He wouldn’t be Tim if he wasn’t an anti-social bookworm.”  
“I could take both of you down without breaking a sweat,” Tim threatened.   
He probably wasn’t serious. Kon didn’t doubt, however, that if it was ever a fight to the death between all the Titans, Tim would win. Hands down. Unless he decided to sacrifice himself for someone else, which was probably more likely. What an idiot. But Kon wouldn’t trade Tim for the world. (And he’d actually been offered that choice before. Luckily for the world, he’d found a way to save both.)  
The half-smile suddenly dropped from Tim’s face. The sound of an alarm from Tim’s headset instantly put everyone on edge.  
“Intruder in the tower,” Tim whispered.  
Kon cursed, Cassie gripped her lasso, and Tim’s staff materialized as he dropped into a defensive stance.  
A sudden blur appeared in the doorway. Before anyone could move, it launched itself at Kon. Seconds later, he found himself on the floor, feeling like he’d run into the Super-cycle again, with a heavy weight on his chest. Groaning, he looked up into a pair of familiar amber eyes.  
“Hi, Kon!”  
“Bart?”  
He reached up, almost instinctively, and surrounded the child with his TTK field, giving Bart enough freedom, while still keeping him unable to really move. It had been one of the first things they’d worked out, and it was already starting to feel natural.  
Looking beyond Bart, he saw Cassie and Tim staring at him. Cassie seemed enthralled, while Tim looked annoyed.  
He released Bart, and the boy jumped up and ran to Tim and threw his arms around Tim’s waist.  
“Hi Tim!”   
“What are you doing here?” Tim asked.  
Typical.   
“I’mboredandmMaxwon’tletmedoanythingandI’mreallyboredandpleaseletmestaywithyou.”  
Tim looked to Kon for a translation.  
“He’s bored,” Kon supplied.  
Tim knelt down to Bart’s level.  
“I’m sorry, Bart, but Kon and I have to work. We have people to save and we don’t want you getting hurt.”  
Bart frowned.  
“I’ll be fine,” he insisted. “I have two lives left, right?”  
Tim and Kon shared a horrified look.  
“Did I say something weird?” Bart asked Cassie.   
Cassie plucked Bart from Tim’s arms.  
“People only have one life in this game, kid. You have to be careful.”   
“Who are you?”  
She grinned.  
“I’m your Aunt Cassie.”  
“Does that mean you’re married to Uncle Max?”  
Cassie’s mouth opened and closed several times before she could form an answer.  
“No, I am not!” she declared.   
“Are you sure?”  
“I’m positive.”  
Bart didn’t seem convinced, but there wasn’t really anything they could do about that.  
“Is everyone all right in here? I heard an alarm.”  
Starfire poked her head into the room and Bart froze.  
“Everything’s fine, Kory,” Tim said. “Bart just decided to pay us an unexpected visit.”  
Kory sent a dazzling smile Bart’s direction.  
“So you’re the little speedster I’ve been hearing so much about.”  
Bart’s face turned the same bright red as his uniform. Seconds later, small hands clambered up Kon’s back, and he felt Bart’s arms wrap around his neck.  
“Who is she?” he whispered.   
“Go ask her,” Kon suggested quietly.  
“But she’s pretty.”   
Kon couldn’t hold back a small chuckle. Of all the things he’d expected when he and Tim had adopted Bart, a crush on Kory was not one of them.  
“It’s not funny,” Bart whined, still speaking barely above a whisper.  
Kory was kindly feigning deafness for the moment, but the tiny quirk in Tim’s lips meant that it was, in fact, very funny. Kon fully intended to pry Bart off his back and give him a quick shove in Kory’s direction, but Tim beat him to it. He pulled Bart off Kon’s back and carried him over to Kory. Bart had already learned that, human or not, vibrating out of Tim’s grip wouldn’t help anything. That didn’t stop him from burying his head in Tim’s chest.  
“Kory, this is Bart Allen,” Tim said.  
An orange hand reached out to stroke Bart’s hair.  
“He’s precious,” Kory sighed.  
Bart froze, torn between leaning towards Kory and fleeing. Slowly, carefully, he turned his head to look up at her.  
“Can I hold him?” she asked.  
Bart squeaked and clung tighter to Tim.  
“I think we’ve traumatized him enough,” Tim teased, shifting Bart’s weight slightly.  
“You look like Christmas came early,” Cassie teased Kon, elbowing him lightly in the ribs.  
“Can you blame me?” he asked. “I have the cutest family in existence.”  
Cassie smiled.  
“I can’t argue with that.”


End file.
